NinjaZuka's Mystery dungeon
by NinjaZuka
Summary: Name's really creative right? I'm off to a bad start. A more in depth version at the story of mystery dungeon, along with some fun with our cast and a few obvious differences. Also, the main character is a pikachu. Cliche, sure, but I actually got pikachu In my playthrough of the game.
1. Chapter 1: Do you Want to Take a Survey?

**POV (?)**

I woke up floating in the rainbow aura that surrounded me. My mind seemed blank, and I could barely think straight. "Do you want to take a survey?" A mysterious voice asked. I took a few moments to wonder of this strange voice and then pondered the question. "No I don't wanna take a survey!" I retorted, frustrated at the emptiness in my head and that this voice asked me for something so stupid. "Then I guess you'll be a pikachu." It simply stated. "Wait what?" This was getting weird. I noticed whatever force seemed to be holding me up disappear. I fell into the night, turning to look straight down and see a giant peninsula. It had forests, 2 mountains, and a small house with one town near it. Speaking of that small house, it was getting awfully close. I put my hands in front of me to cushion my fall to notice them shrinking and becoming more paw-like. A glow surrounded them as I started to slow down. This glow had the some bad timing though, as I hit the crossroads in front of the house with a thud. I looked to my left, vision blurring as the glow surrounding my 'paws' dissipated. I looked at the moon rising for what I thought was the last time, and I blacked out.

I woke up a few seconds later to a buizel poking my face. "Hey!" I yelled getting up and effectively shocking the buizel. "Ow!" He yelped, burned by the spark exerted from my cheeks. Wait sparking cheeks? And did that buizel yell 'ow' and not a regular pokemon cry? "How are you talking?" I asked confused. "Well I haven't talked yet but..." He sarcastically answered, his voice I recognized as a boy. "Same was as you obviously." He finished, confusion obvious in his voice. "But pokemon can't speak human language." I pointed out. Adding to the newfound speaking buizel a confusion. "What do humans have to do with anything, and those are only a legend anyway." "Legend?" I questioned, "I'm a human." I stated, sure of myself. "And I'm a geodude," He once again joked sarcasm a little too obvious to fit a joke, "you're obviously a pikachu." He continued. "I swear I'm human!" I resisted. There was no way I could be a pikachu, and there was no way a buizel could talk. Then I noticed something very strange, I was about a head shorter than him, and buizels were small. I went deep into my thoughts realizing that I also seemed to have no recollection of anything besides this argument. How could I trust myself if I didn't even have any memory to prove it. No, being a human was the only thing I was trusted right now, I wasn't gonna let this go that easily.

"Hey!" He waved, "you blanked out there." "There's no way I'm a pikachu, and there's no way you can speak English!" I hysterically yelled. "Then why do you have a tail?" He said calmer than I expected. I looked to my right to see what he was pointing at and saw a yellow zigzag tail. He shut me down, I thought of the possibility but... "And look at your paws." He explained, changing his finger to point straight at me. He was right again, my hands were paws and there was no argument I could put against it. I sat in defeat retreated back into my own mind. What could I do now? I wasn't even sure what I was, more less what I should do next. "There you go again blanking out." He called, arms crossed. "Hey are you okay?" He asked. "If you want you can come with me to my house." He offered.

"I swear I used to be a human." I blatantly stated, ignoring our past talk. "That's at least a little more believable." He said in pity "but still extremely unbelivable." "I swear.." I continued. "Fine, but you should tell me your name before you ask me to believe you." "I, um.." "What, do you not know it?" He asked sarcastically smirking at his 'joke'. "Yes." I answered ignoring that the question was rhetorical. "I don't even remember my name." I fearfully explained mostly saying out loud to help me get this fact. "So you don't remember anything?!" He exclaimed, realizing the importance of the situation. "My name started with a J, that's all I remember." I told him, not sure why I was trusting this stranger. "If you only remember a J then that's what I'll call you, Jay!" He explained exited that I could find at least one thing out about myself. "I'm Brooke." He stated. I looked around deciding this was a good time to in my surroundings. I was on the crossroads, it was breezy but still warm, and the sun was near setting, I looked over to my left and noticed the tiki hut looking house. "So are you gonna take up my offer?" He asked. Might as well, it's not like I have anything better to do. I followed the buizel to his house, and into what I considered the unknown.

** POV (Brooke) **

This pikachu was definitely strange. Before I let him in, I turned back and looked at him. His fur was all ruffled up and shaggy from what I'm guessing was laying down in the field, I assume that was for about... I looked up in the sky and found the sun to be near setting, I asked when he remembered blacking out in the fields. "Oh!" 'Jay' yelled obviously exited. "I remember blacking out at night staring to my left at the moon setting." He answered. Well it seemed he remembered things by specific questions, I'll test that later. I looked back at the sky and thought it over for a minute as he walked through the door, I shut it despite being deep in thought. "You were out for 19 hours, no wonder your fur is so ruffled up." I deducted. "Fur is ruffled?" He murmured to himself touching his fur in the various places where they were sticking up. He tried to pull down the fur on his head to no avail. "Well I guess it's staying that way." He told me. This was going to be strange for sure.

I walked over to the panty to my left and tossed Jay an apple. Now was a good time to test the last series and decided to ask him a few questions. "So Jay, how old are you?" He took a bite out of the apple and looked at me. "Not completely sure," he explained "but probably around your age." "I'm fifteen." He gave me a look of surprise "That's it!" He exclaimed "fifteen." "So wait, did you realize this before or after I said the question." "After you said fifteen." Huh he shut down the previous theory, I guess I just got lucky with that question before. He's probably just gonna end up remembering things gradually. His real name was bound to come up at some point, he already new the first letter.

"Help!" A yell came from outside. I ran out with Jay close behind, confused to the situation. "Help!" A butterfree yelled exasperated. "My son is lost in the woods, he got separated from me when the last earthquake happened and I can't find him!" "Hold on." I tried, she needed to calm down. "I can call a rescue team, they'll be here in a bit." "Why don't we just help her?" Jay pointed out. Truth was I really wanted to help, and was jumping at the chance to explore a mystery dungeon. Problem was we weren't certified to help, and a professional team could do a better job. "I already asked a team, they wouldn't help!" "What team was this?!" That last sentence completely threw me off guard. A rescue team that ignored a cry for help was just plain wrong. "Team Meanies." She said. Jay cracked a smile and almost started laughing. "Fine," I said in defeat. "On one condition, Jay if we want to help her we're going to have to form a team." "Sure," he bluntly stated "lets just go before she has a panic attack." And with that we were off into a dungeon.

**POV (Jay) **

My day could not get any weirder. I may have gotten over the fact that I'm now a pikachu, but these mystery dungeons confused me to no end. As we entered the dungeon Brooke explained that mystery dungeons always change, whenever you walk into one it'll be different. He also told me that random items spawn on the floor, like money and berries. "So wait a minute," I said while grabbing $30 off of the floor, "how come you have to form a rescue team to be allowed to go into a dungeon?" "It's unsafe, and when you form a team you're in a group and have better protection." "How's it unsafe?" I asked a weedle crawling through one of the hallways to my left. "Hey, what's he doing here?" I questioned. "This is a dungeon pokemon, they're civil like us but attack us so that they can live in the dungeon." "So basically a hobo?" I asked while thunder shocking the weedle. "What's a hobo?" "Nevermind." I gave. Sometimes having human concepts in a world without them annoyed me. I followed brook through the hallway to find money on the floor and a random staircase. "Should we go up it?" I asked once again picking up money. "Yeah it leads to the next floor," brook once again explained. I was noticing a pattern to this. "For some odd reason dungeons always either go up or down to get to the next part, even when you're in a forest or something else that makes no sense." I decided not to question it and went up the stairs.

We fell out onto the next floor, me landing on my face. "Smooth," Brooke commented, "let's move on." As we walked through the forest hallways I noticed that all pokemon that lived in these dungeons were really aggressive, and I had no problem with thunder shocking them. In fact I think I put too little thought in attacking them, by now id thunder shock even if they didn't attack me first. "This is pretty fun," I deducted "you know, fighting other pokemon gives me a thrill." "Same," Brooke stated,"although we might want to calm down we are looking for a caterpie and I saw you shock every one you came across." He had a valid point, I didn't want to hurt something that did no wrong. We moved on to the next floor avoiding the sleeping pokemon nearby.

We fell right near the stairs, and it was surrounded by a caterpie, two weedles, and a surprising rattata. I remember seeing two or three before but they were still pretty rare. Brooke grabbed the seed he had picked up downstairs and threw it at the rattata. The seed exploded and left only the rattata. A quick thundershock and we were on to the next floor.

I spawned next to a silicon and fell to the floor. "Relax, they can't attack." Brooke laughed. "Do we attack it?" I asked. "Well when it's a dustox it'll try to poison and possibly kill us." He awnsered, giving the sarcasm that defined him. He thunder shocked it and we moved on. The stairs were in the next room over and I didn't feel like exploring the small dungeon any further.

**POV (Brooke) **

Caterpie was crying at the end of the dungeon. By now he was scared of his own shadow let alone anything else that walked nearby. "Hey!" Jay called ahead, "we're here to rescue you!" We both started sprinting to the crying figure. When we got near he freaked out and ran to the corner. "Are you okay?" Alex asked with a voice full of care. The caterpie just kept on crying. "Come on kid, your mom sent us here to come and rescue you, she's worried sick." I walked closer to the caterpie. "Let's get out of here okay." "M-mom?" He asked between sobs. "Yeah we're going to take you to your mom, let's go." He came out of his corner and we made our way out of the dungeon.

When we got back to Butterfree she had almost fainted from hyperventilation. "Thank you! thank you!" "Calm down," she had practically choked Caterpie when she saw him. "And you might want to go see a therapist." I joked. We said our goodbyes and she gave us a bunch of berries to keep for helping her and her son. "We're going to have to register ourselves to start the team." I explained as we made a short walk to my house. "Hey, what are we gonna name our team?" This was bugging me ever since Jay agreed creating the team, and I had no good ideas. He opened the door and waited for me to walk through while thinking. "We could follow team meanies naming scheme and be team goodies." Jay joked while closing the door. "Or we could come up with a good name, this is who we'll be recognized as from now on. It's pretty important." "We'll come up with something eventually," He probably had no good ideas either. "So can you pass me the registration form?" I grabbed one of the ones I had on the table. I'd been thinking about making a rescue team for a while, but never actually got someone to do it with. He signed the paper and smiled in surprise. "Turners out my real name is Jason, at least that's what I signed." "Well that's one way to find that out." I commented. What if we could find out more about his past through old habits? "Ok then Jason, your beds over there." I pointed over to the larger bed across from the door. I walked over to the light switch in the kitchen and turned off the light. I got in bed and closed my eyes, soon asleep in what seemed endless darkness.

I woke up an hour later to a sound that was subtle and starting to irritate me. I took time to think a bit. It was pretty weird how I trusted a random guy who was lying around in a field to be my roommate after only a day, Although his amnesia probably added a lot to that. I looked over to Jason to find he was shivering in his sleep, that's probably what the annoying sound came from. Hay really did make some annoying sounds when you move it. He must have been cold, but I looked up to see the window was closed and noticed it was actually pretty hot in here. I walked over to him and saw he was sweating. Nightmares? That was pretty weird since without memories he had nothing to fear. I decided to sleep outside, I'd never get any sleep with that sound constantly in my ears. I walked out and layer in the grass, starring at the stars. I was finally in rescue team. I fell back into a slumber with the good thought in my head.

**You know, I should probably figure out how to make a page break. So hi, I'm NZ if you want to shorten it, and this is my first story (ya don't say!). If you like the story, if there is any at this point, review! It'll only get better as I go. I'm going to be coming back to this after I post ch.2 to fix any mistakes cause no doubt there's probably some in there. And check out my profile page if you're bored cause I find it pretty funny. See ya! Oh and ignore any bloodstains if it comes out, I want this to be like the actual paper I wrote this on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Science in Pokemon

**POV (Jason) **

The darkness that covered my sight suddenly became a bright red, and I opened my eyes. The sun was shining straight into my face, pretty bad placing of a window. Then again it did wake me up before the afternoon like I usually did. I put my arm over my face to cover up the sun and pulled the blinds. Well great, considering my arm was yellow, I guess I'm either horribly sick or a pikachu. Yawning, I walked over to the pantry and pulled out an apple, regular morning routine for a human. I wonder if it's that way for pokemon too... I'll ask Brooke. Wait where is Brooke? I opened the door and walked outside. I turned to my right to the sound of snoring and saw him lying in the grass with his hands under his head. A wonder he didn't wake up with the sun. I kicked him in the side and he still didn't wake up. I suddenly remembered something I had done as a human. "Well I guess he's a heavy sleeper, let's test that.

"SERIOUSLY MAN!?" "Well look who's awake," I joked "did you have good dreams?" "Definitely didn't have dreams of this!" He yelled. I had completely wrapped him in toilet paper and waited for him to wake up. By now he had ripped his way out, but there was still a bunch left on him. "Hey what's this bag doing in here?" A pelipper had come by not too long a go to deliver the mail. I found two letters and the bag and waited for Brooke to wake up to ask him. "Wait bag" he asked, still ripping off the remaining toilet paper. He ran over grabbed the bag and pulled out the two letters which I had put in there. "These are our admittance letters!" He seemed overly exited about this. He pulled out a folding badge, kind of like the one a police would have and tossed it over to me. It with a a keyboard on the bottom flap, and the rescue team badge was on the top flap with lens in the center. I hit the button to the bottom left of the keypad. A 3D model of a Brooke and I showed up with our names, stats, level, and ability. "What does the level and ability mean?" "Wow, you don't even know the most basic stuff," he said surprised, "you're lucky I found you, or you'd be wandering around the world aimlessly." "Look level is determined by how many pokemon you defeat, so you get stronger as you win fights." That's pretty brutal, fighting was for more than self defense here wasn't it? "And your ability is something every pokemon has natural to your species. Since you're a pikachu you probably have static or- anger point?" I looked back down to my badge and saw that my ability was in fact anger point. "What does that do?" I asked curious about the newfound power. "When you get really angry, and I emphasize really angry, you get a giant attack boost. Oh, and if your opponent gets a critical hit on you it activates instantly." "So wait, what do you mean 'really angry'?" The whole idea seemed really cool to me, but it sounded like there where going to be side effects. Hopefully the side effects weren't permanent or could be controlled. "Um..." Brook had gone into the description to find this crucial piece of information out. When he found it his expression softened, so it either wasn't that bad or in pity. "Well?" This was really bugging me, why was he so reluctant to spit it out? "The ability activates specifically when the user has the intent to kill. The user can control themselves, but has power enough to do defeat an opponent and potentially kill them." Whoever releases that beast is not gonna have funk thought as Brooke explained critical hits to me.

It had been what seemed like an eternity of Brooke trying to explain to me the basics of life in this world. Even though I don't remember myself as a human, I remembered how life was like as one. I had gotten most of the differences between the human and pokemon world down by the time Brooke had gotten bored. "So fighting here isn't a big deal since we can all fight on equal terms?" I repeated, I'd been trying to be this through my head for a while now. "Yes" Brooke droned sipping a soda while he was at it. "So defeating all those caterpie and sunkerns was fine because they could fight back right? Does that mean we die in a fight it's not illegal?" "No. They're still a murderer but as long as you don't die its fine." He explained. I was baffled by the sheer fact that a police force was established here. I remember you could get arrested in our world for animal cruelty by treating pokemon wrong. But put two pokemon that don't like each other in a room and when you get back you'll find one of them unconscious. Brooke crushed the can he was drinking from and threw it out. "I'm gonna go say hi to wigglytuff, do you want to come?" "Who's wigglytuff?" I knew he had mentioned it so he could stop answering my questions but decided to ask him anyways. "Oh yeah, you haven't been to the town yet." He stated in fake surprise, or at least I think it was fake. Sometimes he got to a point of sarcasm that I wasn't even sure whether he was serious or not. "Come on, I wanted to leave the house 3 hours ago." Funny considering we were in the house for 2 hours, but I complied anyways.

The town was a lot different than what I expected. It was small, had a square in the center that had roads going in four directions like a crossroads and acted like a plaza, and strangely had only a few shops and one or two houses. We first stopped by the keckleons shop, where Brooke said they sold items that we may want to buy. "Hey guys," Brooke greeted "what're you selling?" "Hey Brooke, who's the pikachu?" The green keckleon returned. "He's a friend of mine who came from out of town." I understood keeping my past wonder why he didn't mention my "I'm Jason, hi." "Well to answer your question before," the purple keckleon said, ignoring the fact that I was new to town and didn't understand his shop. "We're out of stock in keckleon wares. TM's, orbs, etc. have run out for the next week." "But," the green one continued, "we have plenty of apples and other items you might need on your adventure in the keckleon shop." "So you have two shops here?" I asked confused since Rey were sharing th building they used. "Yes I Keck own the keckleon shop while my older brother Leon-" "Owns keckleon wares." Leon finished. "Why don't you just both work one shop that sells both?" I asked, the question was so plain as day that as soon as I finished the sentence Brooke had an answer. "Nobody knows, let's leave." The two keckleon a started bickering about something with ownership and inheritance while we left.

I liked all of the people I met in pokemon square, they was a lot of contrast between them. Kagaskan was nice and offered to keep our items safe, while Persian was arrogant and I wasn't sure I trusted him with my money, (Brooke said he kept the money people trusted him with safe, but I Persian whisper about 'taxes'). I'm not sure whether wigglytuff can't express emotion other tan happiness, or he's just always happy. Honestly I don't care, cause hanging around with him is just a good time. I was just meeting a guy Brooke called Gulpin. He seemed a bit of a snob and kept talking about stuff I'd never heard of. Like how using moves their own without chaining them together was 'too mainstream' and put up a list of moves I could link together on a screen. "Sometimes when you combine two moves together they get an extra effect. They're called signature attacks cause most other pokemon can't pull it off or its specific to your moveset or style." "When I learn more attacks I'll be sure to come by." "Yeah well it's starting to get a little late, I'll see you then." He yawned, as he slid out to close up shop. "Sure see you then!" I yelled while I ran to meet Brooke. He was had gone to buy items from the keckleons we might need on our next mission. I yelled over to him as he checked stock in the bag he had now slung over his shoulder, "Hey, anyone else I should meet?" He looked up from his bag and closed the flap, "Yeah, pelipper's post office, I was gonna take you there earlier but you ran off to talk to anything that moved. Come on let's go before it turns night." He said once again exaggerating. I wasn't listening though, I had seen something from across the plaza that caught my attention. A gengar, medacham, and ekens were talking to an eevee under one of the very little trees there were in the square. The gengar started talking to the eevee with a creepy smile that made me sure he couldn't be trusted. The eevee had apparently also picked up on his bad vibes, because when he finished talking she tilted her head and seemed unsure of something. She looked over to me and I turned back to Brooke not wanting to look suspicious. "Hey what're you looking at?" He asked with concern. I noticed I probably looked unsettled but didn't change my expression, I was honestly concerned. Being a rescue team meant keeping people safe was my job, and I wasn't going to fail on my first day. "Don't look over there, you'll give me away." I explained, confusing Brooke even more. "Look something's off with that gengar." I looked back to their conversation and saw the eevee give an obviously fake smile and walk away with the gengar. She looked back to me again curiosity on her face, but I didn't turn away this time. What where they talking about? She turned back to the gengar and started talking again, probably asking a question. As the four got out of my sight, Brooke snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey let's go get a mission at the post office. We need to do a mission today or we'll end up never doing one." "Yeah." I answered blankly, still wondering about the eevee. I followed Brooke down one of the roads to get our first official mission.

**POV (Brooke)**

I was already getting bored of tiny woods, and I've only come here twice so far. I can't say that's true for Jason though, he didn't seem to mind beating the same enemies over and over again. We took a few rescue missions that were pretty much the same as our first mission, find the client or their friend and take them out. Luckily for us we had some new gear to help us out with that, like how all we had to do now was hit a button to send them out of the dungeon. We had already gotten one of the clients and are on our way to the next and last. "What's this?" Jason said out loud while picking up a pink berry the size of his hand "That's a pecha berry, they spawn everywhere here." I took the berry from him and put it in my bag. "Sunkern should be on the next floor." I told him while walking toward the stairs, suddenly it turned around and I ran strait into the back. I pushed myself off of the stone and went back a round while ignoring Joey's laughing. The backside of the stairs followed with me, swiveling to keep me from going up it. Jason got on top of the stairs and watched me try to get around to go up the steps. "You know our badges link us right? So if I go to the next floor, you'll spawn with me." He told me, looking over the steps at me. "Oh." I spurted as he walked up to the next floor. "Hopefully there won't be more traps." I complained as we walked on to the next floor. "Then you should stop now, cause there's going to be more once we move on to the more advanced dungeons." He had been reading from the badges database for a while now, probably to get a better understanding of dungeons and our world. We found sunkern wedged between two large rocks at the enter of one of the openings the dungeon gave. "Help! I got stuck when I had wandered in and spawned here!" "Bad luck," I commented while walking over to the left rock, "Jason go pull the right rock." He did as I aid and we lifted an moved the rocks a few inches apart to Sunkern could get out. "Thanks!" He said, and we beamed him out of the cave. I gave the code 'mission complete' and we were plopped onto the dirt path in front of my house with horrible headaches. "Uhhhh." I grumbled as I got up and my headache wore off. When we got to the post office to turn in our completed missions we saw sunkern and sansage waiting for us. They gave us our pay and some items, said thanks again and left. "It sure does feel good helping people right?" Jason asked looking content with our missions. "Yeah," I yawned, "but sleep would probably feel a lot better." We went home to eat and rest. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we were going to all the rest we could get.

I couldn't get myself to sleep. Jason was shaking again, probably because of another nightmare. That's not what was keeping me up though, this time he made no sound in the night, but I did. My stomach was grumbling, we had eaten before but I guess I didn't eat enough. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the main source of food we had, apples. Apples were one of the only foods they had around here, apart from plain seeds or gummis I should really get more food, apples were starting to get boring. Then again I didn't know how to cook, hopefully I could see if someone had a cookbook or something. I got back to my bed and sat down, still inside my thoughts. Being on a team was really fun, especially since Jason helps he out with our work. I still was confused how he got here, but I believed he used to be human. How else could somebody know so little about the world they lived in? Now that I think about it, what was the human world like? Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. I got back into bed and drifted off into sleep.

Next morning I woke up to the sound of wings flapping. Wings flapping? That's Pelipper! I jumped out of bed and rushed to the mailbox. There was a letter with the stamp to show that it was an official request. I ripped open the letter as Jason ran out of the house. "Hey! You're up early- hey what's that?" "A request at thunderwave cave," I answered, "two of these Magnemites got lost in a cave, and their friends sent a request." "More rescue missions huh? Well let's get ready, I don't want to make them wait." A quick stop at felicity bank ( I got Jason to agree to depositing half the money we be from every mission into the bank) and the Keckleon shops later, and we were off to the new dungeon.

**POV (Jason) **

The path to thunderwave cave was pretty short,but it didn't seem that way cause we were silent the whole way there. Most of the time it didn't seem like it, but being a rescue team was tense. If we screwed this up, those two magnemites could be stuck in the cave for a long time. As we approached the cave we met up with two magnemites. "Our friends are in this cave! They hate each other and are probably stuck together by now!" He pleaded, he seemed really scared for them. I remember reading something about how this cave was a sacred ground where magnemites evolve into magneton. I turned to Brooke and he nodded back, we walked into the unknown.

There was a pretty big jump in difficulty from this dungeon and the last. The pokemon were tougher with Poocheyena attacking from left and right, and much longer paths and openings. Strangely enough, the badge databases told me there weren't many pokemon around here. They seemed to be agitated by something, so they decided attacking us was a good outlet for their anger. "Why are all the pokemon here attacking us?" "Cause they've never done that before." Brooke pointed out, "Probably a natural disaster that happened here. Now that I think about it, that's probably how the magnemites got stuck together in the first place. Probably an accident where they ran into each other and couldn't get out cause they weren't mobile while they're stuck together." Offaly descriptive for an idea of what happened, but then again when doesn't Brooke overdo something? "What natural disasters?" I asked, he had mentioned it before but never explained whats been going on. "A while ago natural disasters started happening everywhere. By now it's calmed down a bit, but it's not surprising when they happen. That's how Caterpie got stuck in the cave remember? He got separated from Butterfree when an earthquake made a fissure in the ground." I couldn't help but dread the word earthquake, I hated them with a passion. They were so unpredictable it was scary, then again, I've been in a lot of unpredictable things (mystery dungeons, it's literally in the name) lately. I probably had a bad experience with them as a human, or else they wouldn't put off so many bad sensors in my head. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked as we approached the next staircase "Nothing!" I yelled defensively scurrying up the stairs.

We spawned next to two sleeping poocheyena, with a nidoran also asleep across the room. She was next to the only hallway out, so we had no way of leaving unless we defeated all of them. Deciding we could take them individually, I thundershocked the poocheyena in front of me and quick-attacked it before it could react. I looked behind me as Brooke finished the other with a sonic boom. "Still not better than Charlie." I commented, not realizing he wouldn't get the joke. "Who's Charlie?" He asked. I felt kind of bad since he wouldn't get any reference I made to the human world, but I didn't plan on stopping. Surprisingly the nidoran hadn't woken up yet. I thundershocked it from afar with Brooke who sniped her with a sonic boom. The next room had no enemys, but it did have some money and the stairs. As we approached them the steps faded out to reveal a bunch of gravelrocks I tripped over. "And the traps start here," Brooke complained "let's use the gravelrocks to try and trigger anything we're not sure of." Smart move, even if I didn't admit it. I picked one up and kept in in my hand to use for later. Next room had the stairs and a nidoran, we defeated it and moved on.

Next floor we spawned in another room with one hallway coming out of it. The walk was long and eventually we reached a split path. "Which way do you want to go?" Brooke asked pointing in both directions. "Let's check out the new path." I decided, checking it out seemed to feel right to me. I noticed my cheeks tingling and looked down. There was a visible trail of positive charges leading from the path we were on to the new one, and negative charges leading down the other. "Same path it is." Brooke stated ignoring my comment earlier. "But I said to take the new path." I pointed out, I felt like the charges were a gimmick I didn't notice before in the cave. Maybe the positive charges led to the stairs, then again maybe they led to the wrong room. I followed Brooke to a dead end, I was right. The negative charges led up the wall and onto the roof. Looking at them I turned around to find poocheyenas, voltorbs, and a nidoran blocking our way out. Or did they? I rubbed my hands on the wall, rubbing off my negative charges to the wall and leaving only positive charges. I grabbed onto it on all fours, now being attracted to the wall magnetically. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "Just keep them back with sonic boom, I'll get them from above." I ordered crawling up the wall and onto the low ceiling. I positioned myself above a poocheyena and used thundershock. I repeated the process getting help from a barrage of sonic booms hitting the voltorbs knocking them out. When we had fainted them all and continued on I decided to explain to Brooke what I was doing on the roof. "This whole place is filled with charges, I can sense them." "Well yeah, it's called thunderwave cave." I took the sarcastic remark and decided to go a bit more in depth. "Look, everything either has a big positive or negative charge, so when I change my own charge I can do stuff like this." I explained, still on the ceiling. I fell onto my face with a thud, the charges had changed from negative to positive now that we got back to the right path. I rubbed my head as we went up to the stairs to the next floor.

We spawned in the middle of a big circle of positive charges with a path of more charges leading straight into a hallway. We went down it and got into a room with an elekid, and another voltorb. They used sonic boom and thundershock as soon as we walked in to be met with our own. The thundershocks continued, and the sonic booms countered each other. Eventually I changed my charge to negative realizing elekid was using a mix between both . the blast I sent out got attracted to the ground elekid was standing on and the shock fainted both enemies on contact. The hallway made a u-turn and we entered the area with the stairs. We moved on to the next floor.

This last floor had two paths with charges, both overly static. Something was probably tampering with them, the paths were side by side going down the same way. "What's the problem? Can't you find the path?" "Yeah, I can find the path, both of them in fact." "Wait there's two different paths?" Brooke asked, in misunderstanding. "Yeah, but they lead the same way." "What's the problem then? Why don't we just follow both of them?" He asked. "This whole time the positive charges led us down the right way, this time both the positive and negative charges go the same way." "So, what about it?" "Since the negatives are the bad path, I'm not sure whether this is a good or bad path." "Then it's obviously both." He pointed out, it was a good point. "Well I guess we'll just follow it anyway." I gave. We basically did this every time we walked into a dungeon anyway, so why not? We walked down the path, the charges sparking more and more as we went down. We got into the room and I picked up on and saw what had been screwing with the path we took.

It was a plusle and minun. A lot less threatening than I thought, but they probably could hold a lot of voltage to be able to change the path. They introduced themselves as if they owned the whole dungeon. "I'm Plusle!" The red one spouted "And I'm Minun!" The other continued. What was up with everyone's names being what species they were? Their parents probably just weren't very creative. "I'm Justin and this is Brooke could we please go past you guys? There are people stuck that we have to save." "No!" Minun yelled, looking offended by something I said. "If you want to get past us then fight us!" Plusle exclaimed, these guys were gonna give me a headache. They grabbed each other hands and became surrounded in electricity. I took their names into meaning while I dodged a bolt of electricity they shot together. Plusle probably used positive charges, Minun used negative. Plusle clapped his hands together as Minun shot a bowl straight at me. I jumped to the side and watched the negative charge join the positive bolt the wall had and fizzle into a neutral charge. I looked back to see Brooke dodging around, the electricity in the room was probably affecting him. "Brooke you can't fight like this walk out of the room and use sonic boom rom far away!" I commanded, starting to put my plan in motion. As Brooke left the room, I used charge to gather the negative charges on the floor I was on. Minun clapped his hands together this time, I realized he was using helping hand as Plusle shot a bolt straight at me. I gathered the shock into my cheeks, fizzling into a neutral charge and increasing the voltage I had. I let any excess energy flow out of my cheeks, visibly streaming out power. I used charge again with a positive charge andabsorbing a blast from Minun. I released the energy in a thundershock, using neutral charges to keep them from absorbing the attack. It was too late when they realized their mistake, having been fainted by the large amount of energy they were hit by. "Soooo," Brooke said, walking into the room and towards the stairs, "How'd you absorb all that? You don't even have lightning rod!" "That's for me to know, and for the water type to never find out." I smirked walking over to the stairs and

We got the magnemites out of the cave and back to their friends and walked with them back to the town. "Thanks!" they said one last time, although the followup was unexpected. "Hey," A magnemite left it's friends that were leaving and floated over to us, "Can I join your team?" My jaw dropped. We were getting requests to join already? That meant we were doing well! "Can he?" I asked brook in awe, I'm not sure we could have more than the two of us yet. We probably weren't a high enough level team to take him with us, and didn't have a place for him to stay if we could. "We'll have to confirm with the guild first." He said, I remember hearing how a guild nearby was the center of the rescue teams in the area. I think it was wigglytuff's brother who was the leader there. "Oh, ok." Magnemite said disappointed. They floated off and we went back into the house. I got into bed and yawned, how did the registration process work again? I thought back and remembered anger point. The idea that being angry made me stronger reminded me of the hulk, although hopefully I'd be able to control myself while it's active. "Hey Brooke what do you think about a new teammate?" I asked. I was answered by a quiet snoring and the sound of him turning in his bed. "Me too," I said to the silence "Me too..."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**So, who gets the street fighter reference? Disregarding the silence that the nobody that reads this gave, I had this chapter written before I posted ch.1, so don't expect any super fast updates. If anyone actually does keep reading, and review! It only makes the story better, and me a better writer. Thanks for reading, till next time! "Why the hell does everyone keep saying 'bathe in your blood'?! That's such a waste of good blood!"**


End file.
